objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
TSFL 1: Strength Means Everything
Strength Means Everything is the first episode of The Struggle For Luxury. Transcript monitor is sitting on the ground. Without any source of power, it boots up. Alien Monitor is revealed to be the monitor Alien Monitor: Ahhh, what a good nap. Gift: Hey, Alien Monitor! Alien Monitor: Hello, Gift. How are you today? Gift: I feel good. Also, y’know how you can collect facts from the internet? Alien Monitor: Yes, I can do that. Gift: Well, can you tell me a joke? Alien Monitor: Well, it’s not necessarily a fact, but it is data! I’ll try. sounds What’s the best thing about Switzerland? Gift: Uh, I dunno. Alien Monitor: I dunno either, but the flag is a big plus. Gift: Hahahaha! Waffle: That was so unfunny. Gift: Hey! It totally was funny. Waffle: To you, it was. Star Wand: Oh hey guys. What’s the ruckus? Mhm. Waffle: Gift has a bad sense of humour. Star Wand: I think Gift’s sense of humour is great. I really like her actually. Gift: Uhm, okay... Star Wand: In fact, I think we should go out- Alien Monitor: This love calculator says that you have a 19% chance of getting married. That’s quite slim. Gift: I agree with Alien Monitor. I think that’s too soon anyway. Star Wand: Oh. off in a sulk Capey: Hey, Star Wand! You feeling alright? Star Wand: Not really. Gift rejected me. Capey: Don’t worry. She shouldn’t have been so harsh on you. The problems not yours, it’s hers. Star Wand: Hm, whatever... Spikey Square: I could kill em for ya! Star Wand: Don’t do that, you maniac! Spikey Square: Maniac? Take that back, or your heart will stop beating. Star Wand: Fine, you’re not a maniac. You’re a really cool guy. Spikey Square: Half-hearted, but thanks. Comic Pow: Hey, Star Wand! Have you seen Capey? Star Wand: I saw that she was going to go hang out with Chimney and Chewing Gum. Comic Pow: Okay, I’ll go find her. I wanted to stop some crime with her. Star Wand: Good for you then. Pow walks over to Capey, Chewing Gum and Chimney Chimney: Hey hey, Comic Pow! Capey: Comic Pow, I was looking for you just now! Comic Pow: I was just looking for you, actually! Chewing Gum: Aren’t you going to go solve crime? Capey: Only if something bad happens. The world seems peaceful right now. Monitor is seen malfunctioning in the distance Chewing Gum: Look! Alien Monitor’s breaking down. Chimney: That looks bad. Chewing Gum: I’ll go try to fix him. 3DS Game Cartridge: Thank god you are, ‘cause I’m not. Chimney: Uhh, why are you here? 3DS Game Cartridge: Ug, and why are you here? Chimney: Uhm, well, actually you have a good point. Comic Pow: Anyways, I’m going too see if Alien Monitor is okay. Capey: I will too. cuts to objects crowding around Alien Monitor Gift: I don’t know how this happened! He was just receiving some data! Minutey (Clock Hands): What did you say? I don’t care for technical rubbish. It’s boring if you ask me! Houry (Clock Hands): I don’t think it’s boring. Minutey: Oh yeah? Houry: It’s very interesting, actually! Capey: Okay, you can stop arguing. Chewing Gum, is he fixed? Chewing Gum: Nope. He’s in a sticky situation. Licorice: Oh my god! What’s that flashing image? Chewing Gum: Look away. Licorice: Okay then, I guess I should. an object rises out of Alien Monitor’s mouth. That object is revealed to be Ring-Con Ring-Con: Hello there! around Yikes, I have a crowd! Alien Monitor: Ahh, what the heck just happened? My brain felt like it was turned to mush. Ring-Con: That sounds awful. I know something that isn’t though! Bauble suddenly arrives Christmas Bauble: Aha. So this is where you all were. Wait, who are you? Juice arrives too Strawberry Juice: Hi there, guys! The weather today is great! Waffle: Here comes the Mary-Sue. Strawberry Juice: Hey! Also, who’s this dude? Ring-Con: Who am I? I’m Ring-Con. I noticed that some of you asked that. Christmas Bauble: Right. How did you get here? Ring-Con: I don’t know. Licorice: He suddenly came out from within the depths of Alien Monitor or something crazy. Alien Monitor: You what!? Christmas Bauble: That just sounds ludicrous. Ring-Con: Anyways, enough about how I got here. I wanted to tell you why I’m here! I’m hosting a reality show, where the winner can win a luxury hotel. Trust me, it won’t be easy. Christmas Bauble: Wow! That’s crazy! Spikey Square: Ha, I can win this! Waffle: So can I. Spikey Square: No! Me! Waffle: You, winning a luxury hotel? What a joke. Ring-Con: To start this show, I want you guys to follow me over to this little stage. I don’t know how this got here, though. objects walk over to the stage, noticing there is some weights 3DS Game Cartidge: Ugh, weights. This is gonna be, like so boring. Ring-Con: Lift these weights for as long as you can. The 2 people who can lift them the longest get a special reward. Go! Gift: Alright! I can do this! up the weight Capey: Fighting crime has made me strong! up the weight Comic Pow: Not so much for me. I’m armless, remember? up the weight, then immediately drops it Ring-Con: Comic Pow is out! Not excluded from the show, just out of this small competition. Comic Pow: Shoot. Strawberry Juice: Unlucky, Comic Pow! I still have mine though. Christmas Bauble: the weight This doesn’t look like a challenge I’ll do well in. it Chimney: Unlucky, Bauble dude. Christmas Bauble: My name’s Christmas Bauble! Ring-Con: Whatever, you’re out either way. Christmas Bauble: Come on! Chewing Gum: Shoot. Dropped the weight. Licorice: Well, I’ve still got mine! 3DS Game Cartridge: I’m not lifting that. Ring-Con: Chewing Gum and 3DS Game Cartridge are also out! Capey: Aw man, this thing is getting heavy to lift... Comic Pow: It is quite heavy. Capey: drops it Noooooooo! Ring-Con: Well, looks like Capey is out too. Spikey Square: Haha! You losers dropping it. I still have it though. Comic Pow: Don’t brag! Spikey Square: I can do what I like, loser! Comic Pow: Not exactly... Spikey Square: Grrr! the weight at Comic Pow Ring-Con: And Spikey Square is out! Too bad for him. Comic Pow: Are you not concerned for me at all!? Ring-Con: What did you say? Strawberry Juice: Ring-Con, Spikey Square threw his weight at Comic Pow, so now he’s injured. Ring-Con: Some plasters will be able to fix that. runs over and puts a plaster on Comic Pow’s bruise Strawberry Juice: Good job. Ring-Con: Hang on a second! We have a spare weight! That means we need an extra contestant! AirPod: Extra Contestant? I can be one. Ring-Con: Where did you come from? AirPod: That’s a secret. Anyways, can I join? Ring-Con: Yes. Take this weight. AirPod: Nice. I’ll lift it a bit. it for a while Okay I’m tired now. it Ring-Con: Welp, you’re out then. AirPod: What!? Ring-Con: Sorry! Gift: Oh god, lifting this weight is starting to get super hard! it God- DAMNNIT! AirPod: Bruh, you suck. Gift: Hey! Why’d you say that, stupid!? Ring-Con: Gift, you’re out. Minutey: Unlike us. We can actually lift. Houry: You’re doing most of the work, y’know! Minutey: Be happy that you may become a team captain because of my work. Houry: I- actually don’t know why I’m complaining. Minutey: Alright, I can’t do this anymore. it Houry: Come on, man! Ring-Con: And Clock Hands are out! Wait, I think the only people left are Chimney, Alien Monitor and Licorice. Licorice: Still got it! Chimney: I’m starting to get tired... Alien Monitor: I can’t hold this any longer! the weight. It lands on his foot sYnTaX ERrOr! Ring-Con: Congrats, Licorice and Chimney! You won. Star Wand: Hey! I’ve been lifting this entire time. Minecart: So have I! Star Wand: You’re not even in this show! Minecart: Neither are you! Capey: Minecart, consider yourself in. Ring-Con: I’m the host though. Anyways, Chimney and Licorice will be our team captains! Chimney: Teams? Licorice: Do we get to pick people on our teams? Ring-Con: Yes, you do. Chimney: Time to make an overpowered team! Ring-Con: Licorice, pick first. Licorice: I’ll pick Minecart. Minecart: Thanks for picking me! AirPod: I didn’t even think you were in this show anyway! Capey: Chimney, please pick me! Chimney: Alright, I’ll pick you. Licorice: I think Chewing Gum will be a useful member. Come on down, buddy! Chewing Gum: Alright. hops along I’ll do well for this team. Chimney: I’m gonna pick Waffle. Waffle: Thanks! Ring-Con: This is taking forever, y’know! Licorice: Fine! We’ll pick up the pace if that satisfies you. Ring—Con: Good. You can pick now. Licorice: I’ll pick Strawberry Juice. Chimney: And I’ll pick Alien Monitor! Licorice: Hm, Clock Hands. Chimney: I’ll pick Star Wand. Licorice: Huh, I’m stumped now. Spikey Square: Why don’t you pick me? Licorice: Yeah, but you’re evil. Spikey Square: If you don’t pick me, I’ll kill you! Licorice: Oh Jeez! Fine, come along. Spikey Square: Yeah! Let’s win this. Chimney: I’ll have Christmas Bauble on my team. Licorice: Yet again, I’m stumped. I guess that 3DS Game Cartridge isn’t awful. 3DS Game Cartridge: I’m the best out of all you lazy idiots. Gift: Uhm, you seem like you’re one of the more lazy ones. 3DS Game Cartridge: I’d insult you right now but I can’t be bothered. Chimney: I want Comic Pow on my team. Ring-Con: Good choice! Comic Pow: I’m a good choice? 3DS Game Cartridge: Why’d you call him a good choice but no-one else? Minecart: Where have you even been this whole time? Ring-Con: It’s a secret. Licorice: Nevermind that. I’ll choose AirPod. Chimney: I’ll pick Gift. Gift: Finally! I got picked. Capey: Hi, Gift! Gift: Hey. Ring-Con: We now have our teams for the season. Comic Pow: Yay! Minecart: So what do we do now? Ring-Con: We start the first challenge, of course! Minecart: Please tell me it’s a race. Christmas Bauble: You only want it to be a race so you can use your wheels to get past the crowd. Ring-Con: It’s a contest to see which team can stack their contestants in a tower first! Gift: That’s good, because I’m a master of balance! Chimney: Prove it. Gift: Well, you will go at the top I think. I’ll be at the bottom with Christmas Bauble and Comic Pow, whereas Star Wand and Waffle would be around the middle. Capey would be held up by you at the top, Chimney! Chimney: Oh really? Gift: Everyone! Get in position! gets in position except Waffle Waffle: I’m not doing this. Gift: Why? Waffle: You put me next to Star Wand. He smells. Star Wand: I do not! Christmas Bauble: Oh god, an argument. Chewing Gum: Hey! Did you guys not finish? Chimney: Oh my god. Team finish Ring-Con: And Licorice’s Team have finished the challlenge! Chimney: What!? Licorice: We’re great! Ring-Con: So that means that Chimney, your team is up for elimination. Christmas Bauble: I hope I’m not eliminated! Gift: I hope I’m not. Capey: Ring-Con, how are you gonna decide who’s eliminated anyway? Ring-Con: I don’t. You do! Capey: Explain. Ring-Con: Well, you guys can go to this voting booth I installed, allowing you to vote for who you should think should be eliminated on your team! Star Wand: Sounds magical. Capey: It does! Can we do that now? Gift: Yeah! Ring-Con: Yes, go to the voting booth. It’s near where we did the challenge when we decided the team captains. walk over Chimney: I don’t know who to vote. I chose this team, after all. Waffle: Vote me and I’ll kick you in the face. Chimney: Okay! I won’t. votes Ring-Con: Okay! We have the votes. Chimney: I wanna hear them, please. Ring-Con: Was getting to that. Anyway, Christmas Bauble got one vote. So you’re safe. Christmas Bauble: Phew. Yay! Ring-Con: Also, if you’re safe, you get notebooks. Christmas Bauble: Sweet. Ring-Con: Star Wand recurved one vote, but you’re still safe. Christmas Bauble: Hey, Star Wand! You’re safe too! Star Wand: Yay! Ring-Con: And all 6 other votes went to Waffle. Waffle: What? I’m eliminated? Ring-Con: Yes. Everyone except Chimney voted for you. Waffle: Oh my god. WHY!? Ring-Con: Democracy hurts. Anyways, I must send you to the Loser’s Pit. Waffle: What’s that? Ring-Con: A large hole where the eliminated contestants go. Follow me. scene cuts to Waffle and Ring-Con walking into the sunset Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Episodes Category:TSFL Episodes